


K is for Knitting

by wyomingnot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Knitting, apocalypse preparedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam and Vala in the kitchen during downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K is for Knitting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2014 SG-1 Gen Fic Day and sg_fignewton's Alphabet Soup.

***

"I don't understand," Vala says, peering around Cam.

"Well, the combination of the heat and the vinegar..." Cam starts.

"No. I mean why. You can just go to the mall and buy whatever. Why go to all this effort? Why take all this time?"

"It gives me something to do. Lets me feel useful during downtime."

"Usefulness is overrated."

"It's relaxing."

"So are lots of other things."

"I like doing it, Vala. All of it. It reminds me of home. My mom taught me all the 'womanly arts'. I prefer to think of it as apocalypse preparedness." Cam winks. “I make a mean macaroon, too. ”

Vala rests a hand on Cam's arm. "Maybe you can teach me to knit later, when the yarn is done cooking."

Cam smiles. "You bet."


End file.
